


Of Cherry Blossoms and Self-Discovery

by marie_shio



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even if it's just hinted, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, that trip, enjoyable as it was, actually gave Keith's nerves and patience a very hard time, but it also let him clarify once and for all his feelings for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cherry Blossoms and Self-Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my entry for Klance Week 2016's Day 4: Free Day!
> 
> Of course, I used one of my marvelous kouhai's (greektrash, go check her and her artblog greek-trash-draws-stuff on Tumblr, where you'll find her entry for today with the desings for this) AUs. Which we called, the "Adult!AU".
> 
> Long story short, it's based on a Modern Setting where Keith and Lance are still gay but not in space. This fic in particular is set when Keith fell for Lance already, while the other dork is still in denial. Also, they are staying in Japan bc Lance had to see this "concert" of TeddyLoid, so Shiro suggested Keith to go with him and stay at his family (yup, Shiro is half-jap here).  
> Aaand that's it I guess, you can always contact me or greektrash if you are curious and want to know more (I bet she'd be more than happy to share her hcs about this au with you)

_Go with him to Japan_ , Shiro said, _it will be fun_ , he said!

Well, not that he could really complain: food was great, Tokyo amazing and Shiro's family extremely kind and polite - if not for that little, nasty habit of treating _him and Lance_ of all people, as a recently-married couple... Fortunately, his Japanese - and their English, to be honest - was really bad, while Lance didn't understand a word of it, and this allowed them to avoid any terribly embarassing situation.

Meanwhile, _yukatas_ were a _big_ problem! Uncomfortable, striking and with the tendency to slip from Lance's shoulder at the least opportune moments... Or, again, those damned common bathrooms... Okay, that trip, enjoyable as it was, actually gave Keith's nerves and patience a very hard time, but it also let him clarify once and for all his feelings for his friend. Not that Keith was trying to lie to himself - he just wasn't the type, _unlike someone else_ -, but he had hoped for it to be only a temporary crush.  
During one of the last days of their trip he was showed how _wrong_ he was.

While keeping the concert as their main aim, in fact, the two of them took advantage of the occasion to visit Tokyo in one of its most beautiful periods: the _Hanami'_ s one.  
Keith had heard Shiro and tv talking about it and saw many pictures on Tumblr, but none of them had really managed to do justice to the sweet scent or the show of light whirlwinds of pink and white petals he was observing.

Lance wasn't apparently thinking the same, as he had been staring at him for a while now with an indecipherable smile. Did he want to ruin the moment with one of his usual comments?! He wouldn't let him.  
"You got any problems?" Keith asked politely but vaguely menacing.  
"W-what? Problems? Me? Nonono, don't worry!" the other answered, with a nervous laugh.  
Really, he seemed even _more_ stupid than usual-  
He stopped thinking as he felt the delicate touch of a hand... _caressing_ him?  
Keith raised his eyes toward Lance who, very red, was removing petals from his hair - _not caressing him, what a silly thought_ \- with an intent but absent expression, letting his dark hand stay at the base of his face some minutes longer than necessary, letting his eyes focus a bit too much on Keith's lips...

  
_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ -

  
"... You had some petals on your hair" Lance said suddenly, with a confused tone and still really red ears.  
_What the hell._  
"WELL! It's getting late, we should really go, mullet-man!" he then added, almost screaming before quickly walking away, leaving Keith to stare at him this time, dazed.  
_... I am fucked._  
He thought, then followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> You can find me (marieshio) and KlanceWeek on tumblr!


End file.
